Slattery StarCraft2
The Starcraft StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty campaign begins with a cutscene that brings the player up-to speed on what has transpired in the four years since the events of StarCraft: StarCraft: Brood War. The cutscene reveals that Jim Jim Raynor, the main character in the campaign, is a rebel and is being hunted down by Emperor Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and the Terran Terran Dominion. After Mengsk declares in a televised press conference that Raynor will be brought to justice, Raynor shoots the TV and immediately seeks a tactical update from the Adjutant Adjutant. Raynor remarks that it’s time to kick the revolution into high gear. The mission status report indicates the Dominion has removed most of their troops from the planet Mar Mar Sara despite it being the Dominion’s logistic hub. The residents of Backwater Backwater Station are anti-Dominion but lack the means of fighting back. Raynor declares his intention to take out the Dominion Dominion Logistics Headquarters in order to disable the Dominion’s efforts on Mar Sara. It’s time for the first mission “Liberation Liberation Day” to begin. The mission begins in the bottom western corner of Backwater Backwater Station, an outpost on the planet Mar Mar Sara. You are given control of Raynor, a hero unit, and five marines to start. The objectives as the mission begins are as followed: Destroy the logistics headquarters and that Raynor must survive. Begin moving east from the starting location. As you move closer to the eastern edge of the map, a woman will warn you not to go any further. This lets you know that you are approaching the Dominion’s troops. Your first encounter is with a couple marines (troop sizes vary depending on the difficulty). Make sure to align your troops in such a way to ensure each of your units is in the best position to fire on the troops. The better surface area you achieve in each engagement, the better your chances are at keeping your troops alive. After killing the marines, head north up the road. TIP: Try to micro your units so that your healthy troops are the ones being fired upon first by the AI in order to ensure the maximum number of troops survive as you proceed throughout the mission. After heading north a short distance, a cutscene will give you a bonus objective stating that if you destroy six holoboards of Emperor Emperor Mengsk, it will incite rebellion among the residents of Backwater Backwater Station. Destroy the holoboard nearby. As you head north, you’ll encounter a single marine by himself, take him out and continue following the road north and eventually turn west. Shortly after turning west, you will hear about a gathering of Dominion marines (roughly ten of them) in the center of town. Jim Raynor requests a “special delivery” be called down with an additional nine troops available for your use against the Dominion marines. Make sure to engage the Dominion marines with both your current squad of marines and the newly called-down marines to limit your causalities. After killing the Dominion marines, take out the second holoboard which is right near the initial marine call-down. The third holoboard is just south of the center of town and can easily be missed if you’re not paying attention. After taking out the third holoboard, continue moving west along the road. Towards the western edge of the map, the road will shift north. Before moving north, look off just to the western side of the road and there will be the fourth Emperor Mengsk holoboard hidden away. Once destroyed, continue back on the road and head north. Another cutscene takes place after you move further along the road. This cutscene lets you know that the Dominion troops are rounding up Backwater Backwater Station civilians and preparing to ship them off Backwater Station. When one of the civilians tries to escape, the Dominion marines kill him. Kill the five or so marines and the turret on top of the civilian transport vehicle. Destroy the fifth Emperor Mengsk holoboard and continue northeast where just up the road is the sixth and final Mengsk holoboard. After destroying the last holoboard, prior to the final push to the Dominion Dominion Logistics Headquarters, the civilians will begin to assist in your uprising and start heading with you to overthrow the remaining Dominion forces and the logistics headquarters. The civilians don’t look like they have much to fight with but surprisingly have a Molotov cocktail or grenade type weapon at their disposal to use against the Dominion soldiers. With the help of the A.I. controlled civilians, continue pushing towards the Dominion Dominion Logistics Headquarters. Take out the final remaining marines and the landed Vikings before destroying the logistics headquarters. Your mission is complete after the headquarters are destroyed.